From Hate to Love
by YaoiFangirl6
Summary: Sasuke and Tsukemono have hated each other for years. What happens when all of a sudden he asks her out? What will she say? SasukexOC


**This is my first story. It may not be that good so please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters. Just the idea.

**Inuzuka Kiba- 17**

**Hyuga Hinata- 17**

**Uzamaki Tsukemono- 18**

**Aburame Shino- 17**

**Uzamaki Naruto- 18**

**Uchiha Sasuke- 18**

**Summary:**

Sasuke and Tsukemono have hated each other for years. They used to be best friends. That was until middle school started. Sasuke became the most popular guy in school and a jerk. Shino, one of Tsukemono's good friends, is also popular along with Naruto, Tsukemono's twin brother. Kiba and Hinata are Tsukemono's best friends. Those three are almost inseperable. Sasuke is dating Ino. Naruto is dating Sakura. Both girl are best friends and also the bitchiest girls at school.

* * *

**Tsukemono's POV**

I walk up to my two best friends who are currently waiting for me at our lockers. And can you guess where we live? That's right, Konoha. It's our first day back at Konoha High. We are finally seniors. I can't be any happier to finally get to graduate this year.

"Hey Tsukemono!" my two hyperactive best friends say when they see me.

When I got to our lockers, Hinata is first to tackle me with a hug. When she lets go of me, Kiba attacks me with a hug. He managed to make us both fall to the ground.

"Hey, to you guys, too," I say laughing, while both Kiba and Hinata help me up. "So are you guys happy to be back at school?" I asked as I opened my locker, putting my unneeded books in it.

"No!" Hinata yelled. She grew out of her stuttering a few years ago. She still stutters sometimes, like when my brother is around.

"Are you crazy? Who would?" Kiba yelled.

"I know it's not that exciting to be back in school, but we are finally graduating," I respond in a dreamlike voice.

"I know," Hinata squealed.

"And then we are off to college to pursue our dreams!" I continue.

"At the best school of performing arts in Tokyo," Kiba added.

Hmm, I wonder what classes they have. I hope I atleast have a few classes with them. That would be so amazing.

"Ooh, let me see your schedules," I say.

They handed me their schedules and I looked them over.

"Yes!" I yell with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" Hinata asked, ignoring all the stares we were getting form my outburst.

"We have all the same classes."

"Awesome!" Kiba yelled with his adorable, idiotic smile.

Then I saw them, the bitches of the school, and my smile faded.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, noticing the drop in my mood.

"Them," I growled through my teeth, nodding towards Sakura and Ino, who were making their way towards us.

"Do we have to start every year out with them?" she asked.

"I guess so."

And then they reach us.

"What the hell do you two want?"

"Oh, the usual," Sakura said smirking.

"What, you talking crap, causing Tsukemono to get pissed. She beats the crap out of you and you whine to the principle. And she ends up with three weeks' worth of detention?" Kiba said.

Ino pretends to think then replies, "Yeah, that's about it."

I can feel the anger boiling up inside of me. Damn me for having my mother's temper. But, fuck, I hate them so much.

"Well, that's not going to happen," I say through my teeth. "Let's go you guys."

And then we start to walk away. Until…

"Aw, you scared?" Sakura yelled.

"Yup, they're scared!" Ino says.

"Losers!" they both yell.

And then I snap. I turn around, about to lunge, until Kiba grabs me and hold me back. Hinata gets in front of me trying to block those two bitches out of my sight.

"Don't. Remember what your mom said?" Kiba whispered.

I remember what my mother said clearly. I'm not supposed to fight on the first couple days of school or else I will be moved to a different school.

"Don't fight on the first day. We don't you want to get pulled out," he continued.

"Please don't fight. We won't last without you," Hinata whispered.

"Fine," I said.

Then Kiba let me go. You probably think I would attack as soon as they let go, but I value my friends too much. I turn and look Sakura in the eyes, then I look Ino in the eyes.

"You two are so lucky this time," I say through my teeth as I glare. I can just imagine them both on fire. Too bad I can't just do that with one look.

"Oh, really now" Sakura said, "How so?"

"I would have done so much more damage this year."

"Yeah, right," Ino said.

"Do you want to see?" I asked getting in her face.

I could feel Kiba at my side as if ready to stop me if I was going to do something to either of the girls.

"N-no!" Ino yelled. I could tell she was scared. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"That's what I thought," I say stepping back. "Let's go you guys. We need to get to class."

And then we start to walk away. I see my brother and his friends and decide to go say hi.

"Hey, Naruto! Hey, Shino!" I say when we get to them.

"Hey Tsukemono," they both say.

"Naruto, you're my brother and I love you, but if your girlfriend and her bitch of a friend don't leave us alone I will slap them."

"Just ignore them," he said.

"I already do though!" I whine and stomp my foot.

"Well, continue to ignore them."

"Fine," I grumble.

And then, He walks up. The Bastard. The guy that used to be my best friend. Uchiha Sasuke. We've known each other since we were in diapers. We grew up together. We had our first kiss together because we wanted it to be with someone we trusted. And then he became an ass in middle school. He is still an ass.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter One! I hope you all enjoyed it and review please!**


End file.
